1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reflection type display device including an illuminator, a method for manufacturing the display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A reflection type display device with an illumination function that includes a reflective display medium (e.g., reflection type liquid crystal display device) and an illumination medium (e.g., illumination device) is disclosed in JP-A-2006-323304 (refer to FIG. 2). The illumination medium irradiates light to the display medium. In JP-A-2008-218175, an illumination medium (e.g., illumination device) that is a component of a reflection type display device having an illumination function is disclosed (refer to FIG. 10). It is described in these patent documents that organic electroluminescent (EL) elements are used as a light source for an illumination medium. Since an illumination medium irradiates light to a reflective display medium, a reflection type display device having an illumination function is capable of performing gradation display even in the dark.
Neither of JP-A-2006-323304 and JP-A-2008-218175 discloses a method for supplying power to a reflection type display device having an illumination function. As a typical power supply method, it is conceivable to supply power to a display medium and an illumination medium separately with the use of two flexible printed circuits (FPC). Specifically, power is supplied to the display medium such as a reflection type liquid crystal display device or the like through a first FPC, which is connected to the display medium. On the other hand, power is supplied to the illumination medium such as an organic EL device that is provided with organic EL elements or the like through a second FPC, which is connected to the illumination medium. When the above power-supply method is adopted, however, the number of FPCs that are required for a reflection type display device having an illumination function is greater than that for a reflection type display device without an illumination function, that is, a device that does not include an illuminator. The increased number of FPCs that need to be mounted causes an increase in production cost and an increase in the size of the device.